1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive material processing apparatus provided with guide grooves which are provided along the sides of a predetermined conveying path and which guide a photosensitive material along the conveying path.
2. Description of the Related Art
After an image has been exposed on a photosensitive material such as a photographic film (e.g., a negative film), the negative film is processed by a photosensitive material processing apparatus such as an automatic developing apparatus or the like. In the automatic developing apparatus, the negative film, on which the image has been exposed, is curved and conveyed through processing tanks such as a developing tank, a fixing tank, washing tanks and the like. The negative film is submerged in processing solutions such as developing solution, fixing solution, washing water and the like in the respective tanks so as to be processed.
The rigidity, along the conveying direction, of the negative film which is processed by such an automatic developing apparatus is relatively high. Therefore, a leader is provided at the leading end of the negative film and is conveyed along a predetermined conveying path. The negative film is pulled by the leader so as to be smoothly guided and conveyed without deviating from the conveying path.
When the leader is attached to the leading end of the negative film, the negative film and the leader must be joined such that they do not come apart within the apparatus. Further, removing the leader from the leading end of the negative film is a complex operation. Therefore, there exists a so-called leaderless automatic developing apparatus in which guide grooves are provided at both transverse direction sides of the conveying path such that the end portions of the negative film are fit with play into the guide grooves and are guided along the conveying direction by the guide grooves. In this way, the negative film can be conveyed without a leader being provided at the leading end thereof.
The negative film which is processed by a leaderless automatic developing apparatus is processed while being conveyed within the apparatus with both transverse direction sides thereof being fit with play in the guide grooves. There is no need to provide a leader because both transverse direction sides of the negative film are guided along the conveying path by the guide grooves.
However, the leading end portion of the negative film processed at the automatic developing apparatus is usually cut substantially straight so as to be orthogonal to both transverse direction ends of the negative film. When such a negative film is curved along the longitudinal direction, because both transverse direction ends of the negative film are held down by the guide grooves, the transverse direction intermediate portion of the negative film bulges outwardly in the direction of the radius of curvature due to the rigidity of the negative film and its tendency to curl.
As illustrated in FIGS. 9A and 9B, both conveying path transverse direction ends of a negative film 12, which is being conveyed in the direction of arrow B (shown only in FIG. 9A), are guided by guide grooves 72. When the leading end portion of the negative film 12 reaches a curved portion along the periphery of a roller 45A, the transverse direction end portions are held down by the guide grooves 72, but the central portion of the leading end of the negative film 12 bulges due to the rigidity of the negative film 12 (see FIG. 9B).
In the automatic developing apparatus, when the leading end of the negative film 12 bulges at a curved portion, the leading end portion of the negative film 12 may be rolled upward or folded over by the roller provided at the outer side of the curved portion, such that the negative film 12 is damaged. Further, because the negative film 12 bulges at the curved portion, the negative film 12 may deviate from the conveying path such that smooth processing cannot be carried out. In particular, at a crossover portion which delivers the negative film 12 to an adjacent processing tank, it is necessary to squeeze out the processing solution adhering to the negative film 12. Therefore, rollers must be provided so as to oppose each other at the curved portions, and it is easy for the negative film 12 to be conveyed poorly.